


Patience is not one of her virtues

by Orionseyes



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smexy sex, Smut, Teasing, They are getting it on, Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon, author embarassment, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionseyes/pseuds/Orionseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica has been dating Logan for a couple of weeks. When will he make a move? Why won't he make a move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is not one of her virtues

Veronica Mars was horny. Sex was all she could think about because it had over 2 years since her last relationship back in law school. Now she was a graduate and back home in Neptune. And the gorgeous guy that Mac had set her up with had gone on three dates with her and not once attempted to make a move. Was he shy? Did he have weird hang-ups? Was he waiting for her to make the first move? _Was he gay and she was his potential beard?_

It had all started when Veronica had been home for all of two days. Mac suggested that she try dating again. And she knew _just_ the perfect guy. He was a naval aviator living in Neptune but based in San Diego and recently returned from a long deployment.

The subject had been brought up over lunch at Maxi’s, a new taco stand on the beach.

“Veronica, I know you’ve barely been back and probably haven’t finished unpacking but I think you should think about dating again,” Mac opened with her mouth full of a sriracha and spinach burrito.

“What makes you think that I am anywhere near dating again?” Veronica didn’t hesitate to jump right to heart of the issue.

“Andrew really did a number on me and it’s just magnified my untrusting nature.”

“Andrew was a toad who kissed your ass and you let him.” Mac responded huffily.

“Come on, Mac. Let me get settled in and then maybe in six months, we can have this conversation again.” Veronica looked away at the beach watching some kids flying a kite while their dog barked and chased after them. She had really missed the tranquility and sunshine of Southern California during her years at Columbia.

“Listen V, I know the perfect guy. Wallace met him at the grocery store a few weeks ago and we’ve hung out a bunch of times. He’s handsome, charming and smart. And he’s a frickin’ pilot in the frickin’ Navy! Please, just go out with him once and decide after that. Even if it doesn’t work out, you’ll be able to tell everyone you went out with Maverick!” Mac begged.

And so, Veronica had acquiesced. Partly out of curiosity to meet this “just perfect” man who was also a pilot.

Two weeks and three amazing dates later, Veronica was going out of her mind with sexual deprivation. It had been two years since her relationship with Andrew and even then, her sex-life had only been partially fulfilling. It had taken her too long to realize what a selfish lover Andrew had been. She had kept quiet and not complained because of the lingering insecurities she still felt about her sexual abilities since high school. But Logan was different.

Lt. Logan Echolls was a natural-born charmer. Quick-witted and wry, his luscious chocolatey eyes twinkled as he kept pace with her racing banter. Prone to smirking, the tall and lean officer was a great listener and an even better raconteur. He’d told her quite a few stories about the wild stunts he’d pulled since learning how to fly. And she got the impression that there was a reckless and adventurous spirit under that seasoned military exterior.

Just thinking about him gave her full body shivers that ended up centering between her legs. She sighed and licked her bottom lip as she thought about his hands. Strong and long-fingered, she imagined them touching her. She could see those fingers reach out and grip the tip of one pink nipple and roll it carefully. The other hand would be grazing down her belly until he shoved it into her underwear. Pushing it aside so he could rub the lips of her pussy and feel how wet she was.

_God, this had to stop. She had to do something to get him to make a move so she could feel those fingers inside her._

Logan and she had plans for Friday night. It was a simple dinner in her favorite Italian restaurant, Mama Leone’s. While it was usually brightly lit, the scene on Friday night was definitely cast to be romantic. The regular lighting was low and warm to accentuate the white candles inside jam jars that served as a ambient light to make everything glow. Not too much would be visible to a bystander. And so she hatched her plan.

Friday night, Logan appeared promptly at 7:30 in order to make it in time for their 8:00 reservation. He appeared at her door with a bouquet of pale pink peonies, some of them starting to open. The smell was absolutely sensual, like a lover running their hand lightly over her back. She ran to put them in water and was quickly ready to go.

As she turned, she took a moment to admire Logan and his attire for the evening. He had on tight black trousers and black shoes and he was wearing a fitted dark-grey Henley that hugged his chest and did not hide his athletic physique. _Damn, he was fucking hot!_

He in turn looked at her with his mouth open slightly and eyebrows raised. He hastily reverted back to his usual serious expression.

“Wow, Veronica, you look terrific!” And then he grinned that lopsided smirk that she had begun to grow so fond of. _God he was sexy!_

Veronica had planned carefully. On her previous dates with Logan, she had either worn casual sun dresses or jeans. Tonight she wore a short black mini dress and 4 inch-high ankle boots. The dress had a flared skirt which ended at mid-thigh. The top of the dress was a halter. Everything about it was easy access. Finally, she wasn’t wearing _any_ underwear. As far as she was concerned her sexual dry-spell was going to end tonight.

As they walked to his car, she made sure to walk in such a way that her skirt flounced, giving tantalizing glimpses of her bare thighs and to wiggle her ass suggestively. She had no idea what he was doing while walking behind her or what his reaction was but she had plans to be an unrelenting tease all night.

He walked ahead of her once they reached the car and pulled the passenger door of the dark blue BMW convertible open so she could sit. Veronica made sure that her skirt rode up really high while she pretended to adjust herself in the seat. She glanced up and his eyes looked a little glazed. _Good, now you’re going to get the show of lifetime, buddy, and if you don’t take me home and let me ride you, we are done!_

As they drove to the Mama’s, Veronica kept squirming in her seat adjusting herself. And Logan kept glancing over.

“Uh, is everything ok, Veronica? You look a little uncomfortable.” He asked looking down at her for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

“Everything’s fine. I just feel a little hot.” She gazed back at with her eyes lowered, eyelashes grazing her cheeks and lightly biting her bottom lip. She heard him take a long deep breath.

“Looks like we’re here. Wait, don’t get out. Let me get the door.” He jumped out of his seat and rushed around to the passenger side to open her door.

_Ha! He looked like his ass had been on fire!_

The heels and dress ensured that he would get quite an eyeful when she swung one bare leg and slowly swung the other to exit the car. Logan was frozen staring at the tight lips covered in short blonde curls that were exposed to him for a second. She reached down to grab her purse and gave him the reverse view of the bottom of her round ass cheeks and smiled to herself as she heard him lightly groan behind her.

She grabbed his arm, which he kept stiffly do his side as they entered the restaurant.

_This would not do!_

As they were led to their booth, Veronica grabbed his hand as she slid into the booth. They hadn’t done much touching at all and she was going to start making up for it this very minute. She pulled his hand to her lap and started playing with his fingers. She could feel a light tremble in his arm as she glided her fingers over each of his. She used her other hand to pull her skirt up so she was bare. She spread her legs only slightly so he wouldn’t immediately freak out.

_His hands were huge and his fingers so long, hopefully that meant his cock was too._

The waitress brought their menus and took their drink orders. She pretended to peruse the menu carefully as she continued to stroke and play with Logan’s long fingers. She gradually eased his hand until it was splayed just below her mound. And then she left it there.

_Would he take the bait?_

Logan left his hand sitting there for a brief moment and then pulled it away. She grabbed it quickly and once again started stroking his fingers and palm. Again, she left it splayed just below her already damp pussy.

_He still wasn’t moving it dammit! Couldn’t he feel how hot she was? How wet she’d gotten? Just touch it! You know you want to!_

Again Veronica glided over his fingers, this time she grabbed the tips and yanked his hand so it was resting directly on top of her bare, dripping wet pubic mound. She heard a harsh intake of breath from Logan and then he looked down at her.

“I can’t do this…” He started to speak.

“What the hell do you mean? Is there something wrong with me? _Is there something wrong with you?!”_

He swallowed, and spoke softly into her ear, close enough that she could feel the short puffs of breath as he said, “No, I meant, I can’t do this here. Not in a public place. I would love to run my fingers through that wetness I feel and then finger fuck you until you cum. But I want to save that for when I have you naked with your legs spread wide on my bed.”

“What?” Veronica goggled nearly speechless. This was a welcome but unforeseen development. These were not the words of someone shy or inadequate or disinterested.

“Why didn’t you do something earlier?” She managed to squeak out.

“I didn’t want to scare you away. I was hot for you the moment I saw you. I just wanted to get down on my knees and worship you with my lips and tongue but I also wanted to try to get to know you better. I haven’t been into easy lays since high school.”

Now she was offended, “What makes you think I’m an easy lay?”

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling while rubbing the bridge of his nose. “That’s not remotely what I meant. I used to sleep around when I was younger and not get to know the girls I was with. Sometimes I wouldn’t even remember their names. It got bad when I was in college and once I joined the Navy…well, I wanted to be a better man in every way.”

She looked at him and smiled. “Well, I’m hot and wet, and not wearing any underwear _whatsoever_. I think we can skip dinner and you can take me back to your place and fuck my brains out.”

“I think that is a fabulous plan.” He wiggled the tips of his fingers between her legs as he called the waitress over.

“Sorry, we changed our mind about dinner. There’s an emergency, you see.” The waitress was young and looked disappointed. Friday night tips were more than half of her earnings. As they paid their bill, Logan went back to the table and dropped a $100.

He turned back to Veronica, grabbed her hand and hustled her out quickly. Once they got to his car, he pushed her against the trunk and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her roughly. It was a hard kiss and his tongue probed against her lips and opened to him immediately with a breathy sigh.

His other hand reached between her legs and his fingers lightly pinched her clit. She gasped open mouthed against him. Suddenly he pushed away from her.

“Get in the car, Veronica. And no touching until I have you naked in my bed.”

She barely had the sense to nod and she practically hurtled into the car.

_Someone was going to get the pounding of her life tonight!_

As Logan sped to his beach-front condo, Veronica looked straight ahead. She knew if they looked at each other, they wouldn’t make it back to his place and probably cause an accident.

Logan parked quickly and jumped out of the car without opening the door. He came around to Veronica’s side and just reached in and picked her up. He carried her to the glass patio doors, which he usually left unlocked and managed to get them open without dropping her. He kicked off his shoes and still carrying her, rushed to his bedroom where he tossed her unceremoniously tossed her on the bed. He strode over and bent down and quickly unzipped and removed her boots.

“Sit up,” he told her and then yank her dress off. He leaned over as he stroked her shoulders and eased her back down on the bed. He slid his hands down the outside of body to her legs until he got to her ankles. He paused for a second and looked up at her face.

“Are you still ok with this?” She nodded back at him, her hair mussed and her flush extended to the tops of her breasts.

He took her ankles and smoothly pushed them apart so her knees were bent. Her wet, glistening center was open to his gaze. He stared at it hungrily as backed away and started to undress. He pulled the Henley over his head and threw it across the room. Who knew where it landed? After he unzipped his jeans, he grabbed the waistband and yanked both his pants and his boxers off smoothly together. His impressive cock was standing proudly.

_Well I guess I was right about the large hands…_

He continued to look at her as he fisted his cock and started stroking it.

“Look how hard I am for you, baby. I’m so hard. I can’t wait to taste you. You look so delicious. I’m glad we skipped dinner because I am going to feast on that delectable juicy little twat of yours. I’m going to make you with my tongue first and then I’m going to fuck you with this cock.”

“Please, Logan…” Veronica was getting desperate. She’d never gotten into dirty talk before but everything about Logan was _so hot._

Logan reached down and pushed her legs further apart. “I want you to keep your legs spread wide. I need to see your pussy wet and open for me. Can you do that, sweetie? Keep your legs spread wide. I love looking at you. Your cunt looks small and tight. I need to get you really wet so I can fit. Do you want my cock, baby?”

“Please Logan, stop teasing me and touch my pussy, please!” Veronica put her hands under her knees and lifted her legs. She started rocking her pelvis because she wanted it so bad. She was aching for his cock.

Logan moved to the bed and laid down at her side. He leaned down to kiss her again, a languid kiss, all soft lips and slow tongue. His hands were caressing all over her torso. He moved to her neck and kissed the base, then moved to lightly bite the juncture of her neck and shoulder. One of his hands cupped her breast and he looked down at her rosy nipple and then back up at her rosy face.

“You have beautiful tits. I can’t wait to suck on them.” And suddenly his tongue and teeth were attached to her nipple, as first he twirled his tongue, then sucked it hard and finally nipped lightly at them.

All of this course, was making her gyrate her pelvis more. Her cunt clenching at empty air. ‘Logan, you bastard, for fuck’s sake, shove your finger inside my cunt now! I can’t take it anymore!”

He chuckled lightly, and tapped her clit with his fingers. “Now Veronica, you really need to relax. I’m beginning to think that patience is not one of your virtues.”

Veronica was about to respond with some choice names for him when he leaned down to suckle at her tits again. When she moaned, he shoved two fingers into her tight, wet cunt. The temptation, the lust, the waiting, the dry spell, all of these things contributed to her coming immediately. As she writhed on the bed, twisting the sheets beneath her, Logan kept thrusting his fingers, adding a third as she started to come down. Once she was still and drawing long, deep breaths, he kissed his way down her stomach, tonguing her navel as he went down.

“I’m going to fuck you with my tongue, Veronica. I want to feel you cum while my tongue is deep inside you.” He blew softly over her mound and then bent his head and lightly sucked on her clit. She moaned loudly and jerked off the bed. He moved his mouth down and licked lightly and seam between her lips. She gasped. He reached down with both hands and pulled her pussy open so he could his tongue inside. His fingers had really opened her up and the she was drenched in her excitement. He lapped at her, drinking her juices and pointing his tongue and thrusting and prodding into her like it was soft, wet, flexible cock.

_I knew this would be incredible…his tongue, his tongue, inside me, pushing so hard, his tongue…_

Logan grabbed Veronica’s hips as she jerked erratically in an epic orgasm, with her hands tightly fisted in his hair and his tongue wiggling against the walls of her cunt. She continued to spasm and clench against him and fell back breathlessly. But he wasn’t going to give her a chance to rest. He climbed over to position his big cock, its head lubricated with pre-cum. He didn’t wait and pulled back and then slid in hard and fast so he was completely embedded in her. Veronica screamed, he had gone so deeply that he hit against her cervix. Nobody, had gotten that deep before. It was an unbelievable feeling. She opened her eyes to find him looking down at her. His pupils blown, his hair mussed, his face cover in her wetness. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out at him. He reached down and tugged it gently with his teeth. And then his mouth was all over hers. Their tongues attempting to match the motions of their genitals. She wrapped her legs around his lean hips as he proceeded to speed his movements and pound into her. She held him tightly so he couldn’t completely leave her but he pushed in hard and deep every time. The sheets under her were already so wet. Her thighs were covered with her spend.   Her hands clutched his shoulders as he, with one last tortured groan, emptied what felt like a geyser inside her. The pulses of his ejaculation inside her triggered another epic orgasm as she writhed and jerked up so hard she lifted him off the bed with her. They both collapsed, sweaty, with Logan’s softening cock still inside her.

Veronica lay there, rubbing her hands through Logan’s hair, his head on her chest, thinking how amazing that was and what it might mean for the future.

“Hey Logan…”

“Hey Veronica, do you think you can forget the underwear whenever we go out? I’m beginning to appreciate the idea of having easy access to you.”

“We’ll have to see about that. I told you I’m not easy.” At the look on his face, she started to laugh. She clapped her hands on the sides of his face and pulled to give him a kiss that just might get him hard again.

_After all, he had promised that he would make her cum again and again._

 


End file.
